


King Shield ALT Version

by Gl7827



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M, elf hate, you will not like dwalin for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gl7827/pseuds/Gl7827
Summary: this is the alt version of king shield I was talking about so have some fun and let me know what you think. As the tags say you will not like Dwalin for a bit now I like Dwalin but at this point and time he's young cocky and way to sure of him self and his place at Thorin's side.





	1. Warrior Hobbit

It was a bright sunny day in Astron when Bandrobas Tuk II was resting smoking his pipe sitting on the bench by his front door after practicing with his favorite weapons of choice his Great Grandfather's Ax and Shield. He was well versed in several other weapons he could use a sword or a small war hammer at need and he was exceptionally good with his throwing daggers and his bow and arrows even after having lost an eye but the Ax and Shield were his main weapon.

He had proven his skill with them last Fore Yule defending the bodies of his mother and father after they were killed by orcs and wargs that had invaded The Shire during the Fell Winter that had frozen the Brandywine River and allowed them to cross into The Shire.

He was sitting there contemplating some new training techniques for the Ax and Shield. He really wished he could ask a dwarf for some training he knew the techniques that his Great Grand Father taught him were several hundred years old surely the dwarves had come up with some new techniques in that time no dwarf would every take a hobbit's skill with an Ax seriously enough to train him he thought.

He was snapped from his contemplation when a old but familiar voice spoke saying " Bilbo Baggins as I live and breath you look nothing like the young hobbit lad I remember." Bandrobas looked up at him arching an eyebrow and replied " When last you saw me as a young lad I was 5 Gandalf the Gray and just learning to wield my Great Grand Fathers Ax and I have not gone by the name of Bilbo Baggins since last Fore Yule."

Gandalf answered and said " So your Grand Father Gerontius has told me. He has also told me you have take your Great Grand Father's name and wish to take up his craft."

Bandrobas nodded and said " I am Gandalf but what dwarf will teach a non-dwarf the ways of their people's sacred craft you know as well as I do they guard it's teachings like they guard the teaching of the language of their people no one outside of their race has ever leaned khuzdul even my Great Grand Father was never taught khuzdul and he spent almost 400 years with them from the time he was 22 till king Thorinhad's death when he was 378 and don't look at me like that you know as well as I do that the King shield's life span is expanded to match his king's the only reason my Great Grand Father lived any longer after that was to see an heir of his choice and line born and trained."

Gandalf laughed and said " True but come walk with me to the smithy your Grand Father asked me to pick up something for him and to ask if you would see the next shipment to the dwarven fortress of Gabilgathol or belegost for some reason the last two shipments of goods have not made to their destination."

Bandrobas smiled wryly and asked " Is that bald dwarf still running the smithy the last time I was there he said if I showed my face there again he would shave all the hair from my feet I'd rather not anger him if I can help it."

Gandalf looked down at him with a fire kindling in his deep dark grey eyes and asked gruffly " Does he know the implications of his thoughtless threat?"

Bandrobas laughed ironically and said " Of course not. Gandalf to him it was some great joke to see me scuttle out of the smithy like my furry little toes were already on fire. I've see that look he gives us hobbits it's the same one some of the folk of Bree give us like we are some overly pampered and overly protected bunch of folk fit for nothing but providing good hard working folk like them with food and I have heard some say we should give it to them freely as we have never known war, hunger,or want as they have and no I have never heard a dwarf say that they remember last Fore Yule that bald dwarf hasn't even said it but he thinks it and I know for a fact he didn't fight in the battle last Fore Yule."

Gandalf was startled at this news and exclaimed " Lady Dis's personal bodyguard wasn't with her in the battle?"

Bandrobas sighed and said " No he wasn't according to bounders ProudFoot and Mugwort all three of them were passed out dead drunk under one of the tables at the Green Dragon that night that's why the Lady Dis was helping me defend mama and papa's bodies. I lost my eye taking an Orc arrow meant for the Lady Dis."

Gandalf gasped and asked " Did these bounders tell you this themselves?"

Bandrobas replied " No they reported to my Grand Father the next day to admit their dereliction of duty they even admitted to being with that dwarf. Grand Father told me as I was recovering. I don't know if that dwarf reported to his leader his failure of his responsibility."

Gandalf laughed abruptly and said " Not if he valued his life the Lady Dis is his leader's little sister she and her sons are his only living relatives, but come let us confront this thoughtless , rude and faithless dwarf no don't bother changing he needs to see you as the blooded warrior you are and see the cost of his failure of duty."

Bandrobas nodded and stepped quickly through his front door and into the nearest bathing room and washed the sweat and dust from his face and hands the he inspected himself in the front hall mirror he pulled his hair back into it's neat ponytail it had fallen from during his training fixed his tunic, surcoat , and chainmail to sit comfortably across his shoulders and chest. he also checked make sure all his daggers were in their sheaths and in their proper place on his person. A brace on his belt, one in each bracer that could easily be dropped into his hand, one in the top of each boot in easy reach and one at the back of his belt in easy reach of anyone to use that could figure out the hidden clasp on the sheath that kept it locked so an enemy couldn't use it.

Once every thing was neat and in place he stepped outside again he closed and locked the front door to Bag End. He picked up his bow and quiver of arrows and settled them across his back picked up his shield and placed it over them to keep them dry but still give him access to them and was still comfortable lastly he picked up his ax and slid it into it's holster at his right hip and made sure his eye patch was covering where his right eye had been.

Gandalf watched all this with fond amusement which quickly turned to shocked amazement as he saw Bandrobas pull a necklace the likes of which Gandalf had only see four times before. The Lady Dis had one her son each had one and her brother the last all marking the wearer as a direct descendant of Durin the Deathless the father of the Long Beard Clan that most of the refugees in Gabilgathol were from . It was really two necklaces interwoven together one was of a blue gray steel only the dwarves could make the other was Mithril the most precious and valued metal in all the dwarf kingdoms.

He watched as Bandrobas threaded the key to Bag End onto the necklace and then refastened it around his neck and tucked it away to hang at his breastbone.

As Bandrobas walked through the front gate to join him on the path leading down Bag shot Row and to the main road leading into Hobbiton and Bywater he asked " Where did you get that chain Ban it's very unusual?"

Bandrobas smiled fondly as he heard his childhood nickname and touched the chain and said " After I took the arrow and the Lady Dis and I killed the last of the Orcs she carried me to her personal healer a dwarf named Oin he was a little deaf but she spoke to him in that sign language they have and next thing I know he had me drink this potion and I woke up with the Lady sitting next to my cot and my head was bandaged. The last time I saw her before I began my seclusion she pressed this into my hand and said that her family owed me a life debt. Well Great Grand Father always said " If a dwarf offers you a life debt Ban my boy accept it graciously and strive all your life never to have to call on that debt." He always felt to call on that debt was to dishonor the life he saved. I had hoped to see the Lady Dis after my seclusion ended but I was told by my Grand Father that she had went back to her halls with the wounded dwarves."

Gandalf smiled and said "She did but she came back with her brother to oversee the latest trade shipment gets to Gabilgathol she should be in the smithy with her brother he has recently taken on her two sons as apprentices and is teaching them his own craft of smithing so they should all be there."

Ban's eyes lit up and he smiled and said "Good I want to check and make sure she's alright and I look forward to meeting her young sons the stories she told me about them remind me of two of my younger cousins."

Gandalf laughed knowingly "Peregrin and Meriadoc." 

Ban smiled happily and said "Young cousin Peregrin will not be a happy fauntling for a good long while my Grand Father has been persuaded to name him Thain's heir after I leave. No more running around with cousin Meriadoc after am gone there'll be more lessons than he will like but he'll get use to it as I did."

They both laughed and walked down the road and over the bridge near the mill and past the Green Dragon. Gandalf was sad to see the damage to a place he dearly loved but he was heartened to see the repair and rebuilding the hobbits and the dwarves were doing together.

As the approached the smithy Gandalf was again impressed with the genus of the hobbit smith who had built it. It was downwind of the village but close enough for a thirsty smith to pop over to the Green Dragon for a quick mug of ale.

He saw someone coming up the path toward them and his face quickly turned grim he knew if he didn't act fast this particular hobbit lass would follow them the rest of the way to the smithy he barked out quickly " Shield stand too!" Ban quickly and quietly slipped behind Gandalf's right shoulder and two paces behind him with his right hand sitting lightly on his ax and his eye firmly fixed on Gandalf's back. In this mind set the only thing important was the person in front of him.

This particular hobbit lass was named Lobelia Bracegirdle. She had been trying to pursue a courtship with Ban for eight years ever since he had become a tween and not for any love or affection she had for him but for the desire to live in Bag End. She had been rebuffed and now she was bitter and now every time she saw him she would taunt and belittle him hoping to pull him into a public spat to prove he was to immature to run his family's lands and that she should be put in charge of Bag End.

As they passed each other she sniffed and sneered "If it isn't the hobbit who thinks he's a dwarf. Does your Grand Father know you go around dressed like that?" when Ban didn't speak as she'd hoped she tapped her parasol hard on the ground and exclaimed "Bilbo Baggins you answer me this minute!"

Gandalf answered instead saying "Miss Bracegirdle Bilbo Baggins is dead he died with his mother and father this is Bandrobas Tuk II please move along before you make a spectacle of yourself with this unhobbit like behavior and furthermore Ban has earned the right to wear his gear by his skill and bravery in the battle of Suza Fields this past Fore Yule and now we have other places we need to be good day miss Bracegirdle."

As Gandalf finished speaking he walked past her and on towards the smithy with ban two steps behind and to his right. Realizing she would not get the confrontation she was hoping for Lobelia stormed up the road to her friend's home. To start a vile and nasty untrue rumor about poor Bilbo going crazy and abandoning his family name and lands. Gandalf had no doubt but she would find few willing ears to listen to her lies most in Hobbiton remembered the fierce way he protected his parents bodies.


	2. At the smithy

As soon as Gandalf was sure that Lobelia was actually going to her friend's home and not to double back to confront them nearer to the smithy he sighed and said "Shield Stand Down." As soon as he said it Ban relaxed and stepped up Gandalf's right side and said "Thank you Gandalf I had no desire to speak to Lobelia today."

Gandalf smiled and said" Not at all Ban my friend I want you to go into this confrontation with a fresh warrior's mind set not feeling as if you just came from one."

As they walked through the front gate and into the yard of the smithy they heard two very deep male voices arguing in a language Ban didn't know but he had heard his Great Grand Father curse in many, many times he guessed it was khuzdul. Gandalf stopped for a moment to listen and the looked down at Ban smiling and said " It appears the Lady Dis's brother has already heard some rumors about the battle. Shield Attend to me guard the door I will return for you shortly." Ban answered with "As you wish O wise one." as he always did because after his Great Grand Father passed on to Yavanna's green gardens Gandalf was the one who finished his training.

As Gandalf stepped through the front door and closed it Ban stepped in front of it drew his Ax and sat the butt of it between his booted feet and threaded his gloved hands through the spike at the top.

Meanwhile inside Gandalf was observing the scene before him. In the middle of the large showroom that housed the smithy's best wares with hobbits this was mostly farm tools, cook wares, and as these were dwarves and they were skilled in such things small metal toys and fine musical instruments stood the two male dwarves he and Ban had heard. One was rather tall for a dwarf with a great blue beard tucked into a golden belt and a bald head. He wore worn furs, a pair of battered boots, a pair of plate armor gloves that ended at the fingers Gandalf also knew he wore a vest of leather armor under his tattered furs. The only outward sign that this dwarf wasn't a simple blacksmith were the two fine dwarven battle axes on his back.

The other dwarf Gandalf knew but even if he hadn't one look would have told you this was a very important dwarf his boot were of a fine leather and ironed toed, his pants were also of a very fine black leather, his shirt was of an exquisite blue silk, his overcoat was of a fine blue fur trimmed in white warg fur. He had a head of long black hair shot through in places with silver pulled tight to the back of his head in a ponytail, a short cropped beard, and two braids that hung one on each side of his face. Each braid was capped with a bead one was solid blue and marked him as the oldest living direct descendant of Durin the Deathless and the other was Mithril with runes all around it declaring him king of all the dwarven clans.

Gandalf let the two dwarves continue to argue and looked around the room off to his right he could see through another doorway the small room in which was located the forge itself it was in the center of the room with an anvil with a hammer leaning against it and a barrel of water nearby. Also in the room were two very young dwarves not even in their tweens yet. Both were blonde the younger of the two had the beginnings of a full bright yellow beard. The elder of the two was clean shaven as Gandalf knew he favored the bow as his weapon and dwarves who used the bow never allowed their beards to grow for fear of it getting in the way. He did sport the beginning of a thick set of sideburns that those dwarves preferred though.

Gandalf watched the two young dwarves tend the forge fire for a few minutes then looked to his left and there in the doorway to the living quarters stood the Lady Dis. She gave him a small nod and he returned a stately half bow. She motioned for him to join her.

As he entered the room and shut the door to muffle the sound of the two still arguing dwarves Dis sighed and said " They have been going at it all morning. Dwalin is trying to maintain he was with me during the battle. He can't explain the Orc arrow or my missing durin's chain though and that along with some of the stories he's heard around town has made Thorin suspicious but he's finding it hard to believe that a young hobbit tween protected me as well if not better than his own master of the guard or that his best friend would lie to him." 

Here she took a deep breath and said "But tell me master Gandalf is my fierce little protector truly dead? I asked after him when my brother and I returned to Hobbiton two days ago and all anyone would tell me was young master Baggins was killed with his parents. I know that an arrow to the eye can be troublesome to heal but Oin is the best healer I know. Did Bilbo develop an infection and pass away while I was gone and why is everyone saying he died in the battle?"

Seeing how deeply she was affected at hearing of Bilbo's passing Gandalf quickly explained saying" My Lady let me explain an old hobbit custom that has seldom been used but is from their wondering days. When a young hobbit such as Bilbo loses both of his or her parents they are allowed to go into seclusion this is so they can not only mourn their parents but themselves as well. When they lose their parents they also lose the hobbit they would and should have become if their parents had seen them to their 33rd year. When they come out of seclusion they are allowed to take up a new name and the old one is buried with their parents and they start a new life under the name they chose as adults and to symbolize their passing from the old life they knew and the new life they must now live they plant a special plant to memorialize their parents in a place special to them. Young Bilbo planted an apple tree sapling in the northeast corner of his mother's garden at Bag End apple trees were his father's favorite tree and his mother's garden was her pride and joy."

The Lady Dis sighed in relief and asked "What named did he choose and what about his family's lands?" Gandalf smiled it was good to see someone other than himself and Ban's Grand Father was worried about Ban's affairs. He answered "Bilbo's family lands and home will be held by the Thain's office but it has been decided that the key and deed to Bag End can not stay here in the Shire. The key Bilbo wears around his neck on the chain you gave him. He calls them his two greatest treasures. The deed" here he stopped and reached into his wide sleeve and pulled out a rolled up document tied up with a bright green ribbon and handed it to her and continued "The deed you are asked to hold in trust for the next five years until young Bilbo turns 33 at that time he will decide who should inherit Bag End. The name he chose is well known to the dwarves of Durin's line he is now calls himself Bandrobas Tuk II."

Dis exclaimed "THE KING'S SHIELD! Sweet Mahal dose he know what that name means to my folk?" Gandalf replied with "Of course he does old Bandrobas had always told Bilbo that he was his heir since he was old enough to hold his ax and shield he would say "this is your fate Bilbo my boy." touching the ax and "This is your destiny." touching the shield. Bilbo has always know he would never stay in the Shire forever. His Grand Father, Mother, and I had hoped for him to be an adult before he pledged himself to Thorin though."

Dis asked "Can I ask why master Gandalf?" Gandalf said "This bit of information Thorin should know as well." He quickly stepped to the door and opened it. The two arguing dwarves suddenly stopped at the sound as if just realizing there was someone here other than them. Gandalf looked amused at their stunned faces for a few moments then said "Master Thorin could you join us for a moment please?" He waved his hand at the room behind him. Thorin nodded and walked past him into the room. Gandalf stared at the bald headed dwarf for a few minutes more then turned and reentered the room and shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> so please tell me what you think and ask any questions you have I'll answer them as best I can.


End file.
